In recent years, functions and performance requested for, for example, mobile phones have become more highly advanced year by year, and smartphones and tablet terminals each equipped with various devices such as a large-sized liquid crystal screen, a touch panel, a camera, and a GPS have prevailed.
While, in each of such highly-functional mobile phones, power consumption tends to increase, there is a limit to electric power able to be supplied from an installed battery. Therefore, in order to further lengthen a time period of being able to be battery-powered, it is desirable to reduce power consumption.
In addition to the smartphones and the tablet terminals, this applies to portable game devices and various portable terminals, each of which is equipped with various functions. In such battery-powered mobile terminals, for example, a processor, a communication circuit, a display, and so forth may be cited as modules whose power consumptions are high.
In addition, in association with high functionality and improvement of performance of mobile terminals, some mobile terminals equipped with multi-core processors have prevailed. Furthermore, some mobile terminals, which are each equipped with various types of processor having different processing capacities and different power consumptions, have been provided.
In, for example, a mobile terminal equipped with various types of processor, a main processor whose processing capacity is high and a sub processor whose power consumption is low are used properly so that a main program is executed in the main processor and some processing operations in programs, such as calculation processing and sound decoding processing, are executed in the sub processor.
Furthermore, in a mobile terminal equipped with various types of processor, a mechanism, in which sensing processing for, for example, a touch panel, various kinds of sensors, or an input apparatus is frequently performed by a sub processor and power consumption is suppressed while maintaining the degree of accuracy of sensing, is installed.
Note that the main processor is, for example, a general-purpose processor whose processing capacity is high and whose power consumption is high and the sub processor is, for example, a processor such as a digital signal processor (DSP), whose processing capacity is limited and whose power consumption is low.
By the way, in the past, various proposals have been made as a control technology for an arithmetic processing system including various types of processor.
As technical literatures of the related art, there are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-257056 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-514214.
As described above, in arithmetic processing systems each including a main processor and a sub processor, whose power consumptions are different, an arithmetic processing system that causes, for example, a sub processor to frequently perform sensing processing for a touch panel, thereby achieving reduction of power consumption, has been provided.
However, if processing operations based on the sub processor overlap with each other, thereby increasing a load, it becomes difficult to satisfy a response time period allowable for, for example, sensing processing for a touch panel (an input operation of a user), thereby causing deterioration of responsiveness. In other words, it becomes difficult to reduce power consumption by reducing the processing amount of the main processor while satisfying a restriction of a response time period of processing based on the sub processor.